All in the Mind
Haddie was back on Santos. In boots to big for her and a blue flowery dress. She stood in Old Joe's yard watching Gill play catch with the old man's dog. "Here boy, over here." Gill threw the ball and it rolled into the shed. He turned to look at her. "Well don't just stand there; go get it." Haddie flashed a grin and ran to get the ball. She froze in the doorway seeing Joe's severed hand lying there just inside, the ball hard rolled just past it. "Come on Haddie he's getting angry." Haddie looked back and frowned, in place of the dog the ship's engineer was crouching on all fours barking at Gill. "Down boy!" Gill cried out as Devron scrambled around at his feet. Haddie stepped into the shed and with a creek and a crack the door closed behind her. She stood in utter darkness. Soft music was playing somewhere nearby and then in the distance a spotlight lit up a rocking chair with Captain Keller sitting slouched upon it. He was drunk and holding a half empty bottle of spirits. He waved it towards her with a wink, "Cheeers for the drink kid, k..keep up the good work." Riley stepped out of the darkness behind him then and stabbed a knife into his back. He laughed and turned to look up at her. "Now will y'look at that." he observed the handle of the knife over his shoulder and tried to grab at it. Dorian and Vas stepped in and came to stand either side of Riley. Dorian shook his head sadly. They were dressed in Alliance medical uniforms and Keller looked up at each of them in turn and took a long pull on his whiskey. "Aint nothing wrong with my gorram teeth." he grumbled to himself. Haddie was plunged into darkness again and the music began to grow louder. There was a sharp crack and a dimly lit body fell from above. It was the passenger Henry. "Fool went and hung himself." said Vas who was suddenly standing next to Haddie looking up at the dangling form of Henry. Vas reached over and gave him a push as they watch him swing back and forth. The music grew louder still and a singer appeared on stage a few feet to their right. "Mother!" Vas cried out giving Henry one last swing. Vas ran over to the singer and she turned. It was Riley, singing with the voice of an angel. Then she was an angel, her wings spreading and Vas dropping to his knees at her feet. "Mother come back!" Vas called out and Riley laughed as she began to scatter hand fulls of mach tablets across the stage. "Eat this in remembrance of me!" she called down as she disappeared into the rafters. The melody grew louder still and the music pit could be seen now. Dimitri was among the musicians playing a violin and Dillon on a flute... and there was Jacy standing at the head of the orchestra in her night gown conducting with a long pink rubber stick like the one from her room. She looked up and winked at Haddie. A hand was laid on her shoulder and she flinched and looked up to see Lyen standing there in her religious robes. She was carrying beads and her eyes were creased with laughter lines. "Time to wake up dear." she whispered. Haddie gasped and opened her eyes!